


Balancetale

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Badass Frisk, Balance!Frisk is a entity created to keep balance in the multiverse, Formerly too many sans!, Frisk is godlike, Frisk judges aus, Gen, Major Revamp, POV Frisk, There may be bonus chapters i do where your own aus will make a cameo appearance, They possess no gender, just suggest em in the comments, more aus to be added after the underfell arc, nor age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: The multiverse suffers from the many many aus and even with Error committing destruction on a lot of aus it is not nearly enough to keep the balance. as a result through a bizzare twist of events a entity that takes the appearance of a frisk appears aka "balance" frisk who explores aus before making a completely neutral decision on if the au deserves to exist.





	1. The birth of a new entity

Once upon a time the Multiverse only had a few AUs.

The first three: Underfell, Underswap and Outertale were the first AUs  but then their number increased and suddenly there was MILLIONS.

The biggest problem?

Too many Sans.

There were so many versions of Sans that the multiverse birthed a predator of AUs.

That was you Frisk.

You were born to kill AUs as you saw fit.

However you were born a baby like everyone else.

With your size you ate AUs as your food source.

You grew up being raised by Error who nurtured you and took care of you.

When you were old enough to know the difference between AUs and Lolipops.

Error set you upon the multiverse and you became known as the true destroyer.

However you only destroyed AUs you disliked but always kept the Sans from them.

You're now 12 years old and you do what you want.

What kind of adventures can a kid get up too when they can literally swallow millions of AUs easily?

You'd be surprised.

So let's find out..................


	2. An average day in the life for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your basic day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel inclined to mention that at the start of every chapter I will list the AUs that will be getting eaten or mentioned.
> 
> This chapter:
> 
> Undertail - EATEN  
> Underlust - EATEN  
> Sanstale - EATEN  
> Mettatale - VISITED  
> Underfail - VISITED

You woke up in your house and got out of bed. You then headed downstairs where the bowl of AUs you had deemed unworthy last night sat waiting for you to fill it with milk and have AU cereal.

You took out the milk from the fridge and a spoon from your silverware drawer then sat down at the table. You grabbed the bowl and filled it with milk and said "MMM These AUs are about to get the ride of their lives"

You picked up your spoon and scooped out three AUs

Meanwhile......

In Underlust Frisk the human was currently talking to Sans at the MTT Resort Date.

In Undertail well :( we don't talk about that one

In Sanstale Sans was fighting Omega Sans

Those moments were the last as you opened your mouth and let the AUs flow into your mouth as you bit down chewing the AUs which tasted like fruit loops and swallowed them sending them down to your stomach.

If a normal person swallowed and digested an AU the human of that AU would just RESET but your stomach was magical and blocked RESETs making the AU gone forever once you digested it.

You finished the bowl and stood up taking your bowl and placing it in the sink. You then walked over to the closet and pulled out a bag to take with you into the AUs. You walked upstairs and changed into your judgement outfit: A purple and green striped sweater with green shorts.

Now you were ready to judge some AUs and left your house which was floating in the AU space. The AU space was actually massive to AU Duellers but as you were huge your house sat on a flat piece of ground. The AUs were in your "garden" so to speak.

You walked over to a field of AUs and picked out two which intrigued you. Underfail and Mettatale then you concentrated and you were "in" the AU Underfail you weren't actually but projected your body into the AU.

You were in the ruins and watched as the Frisk in this universe turned out to be an idiot and their stupidity made you laugh so you left the AU and said "This one is too funny to eat" and threw it back into the sea of AUs.

You turned your attention to Mettatale and came out of it laughing really hard at the fact everyone had giant legs. You visited several more AUs finding at least five that you didn't like. You then called it a night and placed the rejected AUs in a bowl for breakfast tomorrow.

You spent the rest of the night before bed watching tv until you fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Meeting Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day gets interrupted by Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> Undynetale - EATEN  
> Spongetale - EATEN  
> Undertoad - EATEN  
> 

You woke up in your bed and stretched as you got out of bed. You changed into your same outfit and headed downstairs. Downstairs you grabbed the bowl full of AUs and filled it with milk.

You took a spoon out and sat down at the table and scooped up three AUs which were Undertoad, Spongetale and Undynetale just as you were about to put them in your mouth you were interrupted by a tiny voice saying "WAIT"

You looked around and saw a skeleton standing there on your table. You said "I'm hungry how else am I gonna eat" The skeleton said "You can't eat those AUs the people in them have lives too"

You laughed darkly as your eyes glowed red and you said "Dude this is my job" and you held out your hand extending your fingers and grabbing the skeleton who was microscopic. You said "I only destroy AUs that don't deserve to exist"

The skeleton said "Don't all AUs deserve to live"?" You laughed and said "That is the dumbest thing i've ever heard why do you think I was created?" The skeleton said "Who created you?"

You dropped your spoon holding the skeleton closer to your face and saying "The multiverse birthed me to remove your plague upon itself I refer to all you Sans" His face dropped as he said "You mean that's why you're the true destroyer? because you are not a Sans you're a Frisk"

You nodded and said "The multiverse is strained by all of you by only destroying the ones no one really cares about I prevent Multiversal Collapse" He said "and you do this just by having breakfast?"

You nodded as you said "Now Ink you must leave you've already interrupted my breakfast and i'm a growing child" Ink said "Why can't I stay?" You said " you can stay but you'll be bored after this I judge AUs" he said "You mean you don't just eat them you visit them?"

You nodded as you picked up your spoon and dumped the scoopful of AUs in your mouth and bit down with the taste being more like sugar crisp. After breakfast you were about to leave with Ink on your shoulder when he asked "Have ever visited Underswap?"

You said "Yes when I was 6 years old" Ink said "I know you have to do that whole judging AUs thing but why don't you take a break? You smiled and said "I never get tired" Ink sid "it's still good to take a break"

You said "well i might as well then nobody is going to tell me what to do" You went upstairs into the locked room and said to Ink "this is my hobby" and opened the locked door.

Inside you heard Ink gasp and say "Whoa" because in this room Sans of all shapes and sizes lived. A resounding "Mommy!" echoed from the Sans as you said "Hello my little children I brought an outsider to show you guys"

Ink was dumbfounded as you placed him with his own kind. Your Sans were slightly mutated since they weren't connected to AUs anymore. Ink asked "Why just the Sanses?"

You replied "Only Sanses can survive forever outside an AU" Ink nodded as you said "Welp I'm going to take a nap" Ink said "You're one strange kid you know that? You said "I know" and went up to your bedroom.

Your head hit the pillow and you were asleep.


	4. Author's note

heya guys it's me. i'm asking you guys for your honest opinions. Do you like this story and would you care to see more? frankly i'm bored of it. If you guys say yes. I will rewrite this story to be better than it was. as it stands this fic is on hiatus.


End file.
